Vicious Love Affair
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Kaname leaves Yuuki for Zero. Yuuki moves on and starts dating Shiki. Rima likes Shiki. Aidou and Kain are constantly competeing for Rima's attention. Ruka does everything she can to break up Kaname and Zero. Throw Ichjo into this and its a mess.
1. Breaking it up

A/N: Hey peoples!! okay.. I've had some probems naming the chapters. So if you could, the names I have now on the chapters tell me if I should change them to something to else. Pwease!!

* * *

Kaname led Yuuki down the hall, hand-in-hand. When they reached a secluded area Kaname dropped her hand and took a couple steps away from her.

"Yuuki…I think we should start seeing other people…." Said Kaname weakly as if the words he spoke would tear him to pieces.

"You're joking Kaname." Said Yuuki brushing his words off like they were nothing important to her.

"No…. I'm not." Said Kaname the tone of his voice slightly stronger than the words he spoke before.

"You've got to be. You said you loved me." Yelled Yuuki, her eyes filling with enraged tears, many questions revolving around her head and wondering why her.

"I know I said that…. But I've found someone else." Said Kaname his voice calm and content before looking away from Yuuki's tear streaked face.

"Is this all because I'm not like you? Is your new found love more like you?" asked Yuuki, her eyes drying before darkening with anger.

"No its not because your not like me...well thats part of it. There's more." said Kaname, looking over at Yuuki, for a second, judging her reaction.

"What are the other reasons? You still haven't answered my other question." said Yuuki.

"Yes he's more like me. The other reasons....um.." Kaname trailed off.

"There aren't any other reasons are there?" asked Yuuki her anger darking her eyes to almost black.

"There are lots of reasons....but none of them are very important." said Kaname.

Yuuki covered her face with her hands as she began to cry. She slumped against the wall and slid to the ground.

"Fuck you Kaname!"screamed Yuuki as she stood up and took off down the hallway, running outside to the school grounds.

Kaname shrugged with in difference and wandered off to find his new lover.

* * *

Ok people that concludes the first chapter. Please tell me if I need to change the title. Um.. the next chapter will be up as soon as I'm able to get it typed. Hit the cute lil rate and review button. You know you wanna.


	2. comfort

A/N: Here's the second chapter that I promised would be up soon. I also want to say thank you to Mungetsu, kAtiE-lUvs-mcr, and Yumiii for reviewing. I would also like to give Mungetsu a special thanks for pointing out a problem in chapter one that I am working on fixing. Now for chapter 2!

* * *

Yuuki ran out of the school building and over to the fountain. She sat down and buried her face in her arms, continuing to cry.

"You okay?" she heard someone ask.

Yuuki grabbed a hold of the Artemis rod and turned toward the voice. When she saw it was Shiki from the night class she pulled the Artemis away from him and deactivated it.

"Sorry Shiki…" said Yuuki.

"It's okay…I'm okay. More importantly are you?" Said Shiki, his voice laced with worry.

"Yeah….I am fine." Said Yuuki, lying to Shiki,

"Yuuki….I know your lying to me. You've never been good liar." Said Shiki, studying Yuuki's face for the answer.

"Kaname broke up with me." Said Yuuki, starting to cry again, tears running down her already tear stained face.

Shiki wrapped his arms around Yuuki and cradled her head against his chest.

"It'll be okay Yuuki." Said Shiki, rubbing his hands over Yuuki's back in a soothing motion.

Unknown to Yuuki, Shiki was cursing Kaname in his head.

'That bastard… How dare he do this to Yuuki? I love her so much it kills me to see her like this.' Thought Shiki, his arms tightening around Yuuki as she soaked the front of his shirt with tears.

Let's get ourselves cleaned up and I'll take you some where to eat." Said Shiki when Yuuki stopped crying.

Yuuki smiled and said, "Okay."

Yuuki blushed when Shiki caught her hand and walked with her to the school building. When they entered the school building they saw Kaname talking to someone who was around the corner.

"Did you break up with her?" the mysterious person asked.

Yuuki recognized the voice immediately, it was Zero.

"Yes." Said Kaname.

"Good." Said Zero.

Kaname disappeared from Yuuki and Shiki's sight behind the wall.

"So Kaname left me for Zero." Said Yuuki, softly almost is disbelief.

"It's ok. Kaname's just an ass." Said Shiki before leaning down and pressing his lips to Yuuki's cheek.

Yuuki blushed as she nodded in agreement.

'Ah…she hasn't had her first kiss yet. Too bad Kaname that could have been something you could have taken from me.' Thought Shiki, smiling in triumph.

Shiki's acute senses picked up the sound of heavy breathing coming from where Kaname and Zero were.

'Thank god Yuuki can't hear that.' Thought Shiki, looking down at Yuuki.

"Um…Yuuki-chan?" said Shiki, adding 'chan' to her name to get her get her focus off of Kaname.

"What?" asked Yuuki, looking quizzically up at Shiki.

"While you and Kaname were going out…..Did you all kiss at all?" asked Shiki watching Yuuki's face turn red.

"Only on the cheek…" said Yuuki turning a darker red.

"Mk. Just wanted to know." Said Shiki.

Kaname and Zero walked into view holding hands. They walked towards Yuuki and Shiki.

"Yuuki…I see you've found another boyfriend." said Kaname looking between Yuuki and Shiki.

"I'm not her boyfriend, Kuran. I found her in the courtyard crying and I told her I would take her to lunch." Said Shiki

"Good for you." Said Kaname walking away from them with Zero in tow behind him.

"Oh…. And Kuran…." Said Shiki turning toward Kaname's retreating back, hiding Yuuki behind him.

"What Shiki?" asked Kaname turning toward Shiki.

"You made a couple mistakes giving her up." Said Shiki literally growling at Kaname.

"They are?" asked Kaname

"You'll find out." Said Shiki.

Kaname and Zero walked away from them, disappearing moments later. Upon Kaname and Zero disappearing from sight, Yuuki and Shiki walked to Yuuki's room.

"Thank you for standing up to Kaname for me. I know I wouldn't have been able to." Said Yuuki, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's ok Yuuki. I don't mind sticking up for you. Once you get dressed meet me at the front gate." Said Shiki lightly wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok. See you in twenty minutes." Said Yuuki lightly pressing her lips to Shiki's cheek before running into her room.

* * *

Shiki walked out of the girls dorm area and over to the moon dorm to change.

* * *

Yuuki ran to her closet and began the search for something to wear.

* * *

Ok theres chapter two. if you could be nice and tell me if I should change the name of the chapter ik would love you forever. The only reason im asking is because one of my friends at school named this chapter and I dont quite agree with it.


	3. Trouble

And here is chapter 3!! i would like to thank :  
**_unconventionalx  
.Angel  
Mungetsu  
Yumiii  
_**For reviewing.

I loves you alls and all the people who have added this story to their favorites and added me to their favorites authors list. Now onto the chapter!

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Yuuki called from the bottom of her closet.

"Ichijo.." said the person on the otherside of the door.

"Hang on. I'll be right there." said Yuuki crawling out of her closet, shaking clothes off of her head.

Yuuki walked over to her dorm room door, sighing because she was interupted, and opened the door.

"What do you want?" asked Yuuki leaning against the door frame.

"I heard you and Kaname broke up andI'm here to take my chance of having you for myself." said Ichijo.

"For the last time Ichijo.......YOU. So buzz off." said Yuuki the level of her voice rising, moving to slam the door shut.

Ichijo grabbed ahold of one of Yuuki's arms using it to pull her towards him, his face centimeters from hers.

"I can make you learn to love me." said Ichijo, his lips brushing over Yuuki's as he spoke.

" Up yours Ichijo.I'll never love you." said Yuuki shoving Ichijo away from her and out of her bedroom.

"Yuuki....don't be like this. You know you-"

Yuuki slammed the door in his face, effectively shutting him up.

Yuuki walked back to her closet, ignoring Ichijo's calls of how he was planning to make her fall in ove with him.

Yuuki pulled out a simple jean skirt with a white dress shirt. When she put the shirt on she noticed that it was too big for her. The sleeves covered her hands, there was six inches of sleeve from the tips of her fingers to the end of the sleeve.

Noticing that Ichijo was still outside her door she walked to her window, going outside that way. When she dropped to the round she walked the short way to the front gate. When she got there she saw Shiki sitting on a rock.

"Sorry I took so long. Ichijo caused some trouble for me." said Yuuki walking over to him.

"Its okay. Ive ony been here a couple minutes." said Shiki standing up when Yuuki stopped by him.

"Good I thought I was really late." said Yuuki

"Your not.... so lets get going." said Shiki

"Ok." said Yuuki.

* * *

Okie dokie that concludes the third chapter. if anyone has any ideas for anymore stories you want let me know.

Laters peoples.  
Dont forget to review.


	4. Uh Ohs!

Hi!  
This if The acutal fourth chapter. I deleted the authors note because it really isnt important.  
Umm.... thanks again to everyone who have continued to stay with this story.

Now enjoy.

* * *

Ichijo sighed,giving up on knocking on Yuuki's door.

'She's not going to answer anyway.' thought Ichijo walking away from Yuuki's dooor and down the hall.

When he reached the gate of the Day girl's dorm he saw Zero and Kaname walking out of the Day class boy's dorm. Zero ,from what he could see, was flushed a light pink. Kaname was smiling obviously teasing Zero.

'Hmm.... so Kaname is already with someone. I wonder...." thought Ichijo walking over to the gate that Kaname and zero were walking past.

"Hey Kaname." said Ichijo.

"Hey Ichijo. Whats up?" asked Kaname walking o, with Zero, over to where Ichijo was standing.

"I was wondering if you know if Yuuki is going out with anyone?" asked Ichijo.

"She's not officially with Shiki but he's taking her out to lunch, last I heard." said Kaname shrugging. " Buts it's none of my buisness. Why?"

"Just wondering." said Ichijo walking off. "Thanks."

Ichijo walked to the moon dorm. when he entered the gated area the gate keeper said,

"Name...."

"Takuma Ichijo...." sighed Ichijo glaring at the gate keeper.

"You can go on." said the gate keeper turning away from Ichijo.

Ichijo walked on to the grounds of the Moon dorm. He walked up the pathg the main door, pushing it open. The door opened up to reveal a plush living room styled area, where a fire burned softly in the fire place. Ruka and rima were sitting on the couch that faced the fire place, the the light from the flickering flames casting shadows on their faces.

"Ruka..... I'm sure you'll be glad to here that Kaname and Yuuki broke up." said Ichijo, moving to stand in front of the two girls.

"Yes! now he's all mine for the taking." cheered Ruka, her face alight with happiness.

"Unfortunatly he's dating Zero now." said Ichijo watching Ruka's eyes goi dark with anger. "And I heard that Shiki is thinking about dating Yuuki."

Rima's eyes darkened with anger like Ruka's had as Ruka stormed off to find Kaname.

"Where's Shiki?" Rima asked standing up.

"In town with Yuuki." said Ichijo watching Rima run out of the Moon dorm to town to hunt down Shiki.

Ichijo smirked in trumph as he walked upstairs to his room to sleep.

* * *

Ok that is the fourth chapter. As soon as i get the fifth typed it will be posted.  
If you notice any mistakes please let me know.  
Don't forget to review.


	5. First date and trouble

Sorry for taking so long to update. School has kept me so busy I couldn't write it.  
Also sorry for the 4th chapter being so short this one is longer.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Shiki grabbed Yuuki's hand as they walked off the school grounds and into town. When they came upon a group of tables sitting in front of a restaurant Shiki dropped her hand to pull a chair away from the table,they had chosen, for her to sit in.

"Arigatou..Shiki." said Yuuki sitting down.

Shiki sat across from her,his elbows resting on the table as he said, "No problem."

A waiter came over and took their order, the waiter's gaze never strayed from Yuuki. Nor did Shiki's.

When the waiter left to place their order Shiki caught Yuuki's hand, holding it gently in his. When their food came Shiki dropped Yuuki's hand so she could eat and shooed the waiter away with a glare that promised death.

As Yuuki ate she noticed that Shiki wasn't eating instead his gaze was focused on her, only faltering when he looked up at a guy to send him off.

"Um..Shiki?" said Yuuki laying her chopsticks down on her plate.

"Hmm..." said Shiki.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" asked Yuuki swiping at random places on her face.

"No there's nothing on your face. Well, now there is because you had food on your sleeve." said Shiki, starting to shake with pent-up laughter.

"Where?" asked Yuuki, continuing to swipe at her face.

Shiki leaned over the table.

"Right here.." said Shiki,licking the rice of the corner of her mouth before sitting back.

Yuuki flushed a deep red, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Yuuki....I'm sorry....I shouldn't have done that." said Shiki.

"It's okay, Shiki. I over-reacted." said Yuuki uncovering her face and laying her hands on his.

"You sure?" asked Shiki worriedly his hands holding Yuuki's gently, his thumbs making circles on the back of her hands.

"Yes." said Yuuki.

"Okay." said Shiki breathing a sigh of relief.

Yuuki removed her hands,reluctantly, from Shiki's and continued to eat.

"Shiki...You need to eat." said Yuuki noticing he wasn't eating only pushing his food around.

"I'm not very hungry.."said Shiki pushing his food around on his plate.

"Shiki...even if your not hungry...you still need to eat." said Yuuki.

Yuuki picked a piece of chicken up off of Shiki's plate with her chopsticks. Shiki sighed in defeat and ate the piece of chicken Yuuki had in front of him.

"Good Shiki." said Yuuki,happily, before returning to her own food.

"Yuuki...." said Shiki to get Yuuki's question

"Hmm?" said Yuuki looking up at Shiki.

"We need to leave." said Shiki, seeing Rima walking toward them.

Yuuki nodded in okay and stood up, walking to his side.

"Shoot, too late." said Shiki as he and Yuuki watched Rima walk up to them.

"Shiki, what is the meaning of this?" asked Rima, motioning to Yuuki's and Shiki's clasped hands.

"Yuuki was upset. And I wanted to cheer her up." said Shiki raising his and Yuuki's hands to brush a kiss over her knuckles. "And maybe... if Yuuki's willing it could be more."

Rima started to shake with anger. Upon noticing this Yuuki moved in front of Shiki. So if Rima wanted to take her anger out on someone it would be her instead of Shiki.

"You stupid human! How could you protect him from another vampire?" yelled Rima.

"Stupid human?" asked Yuuki, a little in disbelief but mostly in anger.

"Yes a stupid human. You're a bitch who goes after other people's property." said Rima smiling smugly to herself.

"He was never your property. If he wanted you, you'd be where I'm standing not over there." said Yuuki her eyes darkening and her aura flaring dangerously."And as for the ' stupid human' part, you are so wrong."

"Oh..am I?" asked Rima, incredulous.

"Very." said Yuuki.

"Care to prove it?" asked Rima.

"Gladly." said Yuuki, watching as Rima's cocky smile when she answered.

Yuuki and Shiki followed a fuming Rima to an open field.

"Yuuki.." Shiki leaned down to whisper to her. " Are you crazy?"

"No. Why?" asked Yuuki

"No one can beat Rima. Not even Kaname can beat her. And he's a pure blood." said Shiki fear in his eyes.

" Okay. I've had to kill many vampires like her since my parents died." said Yuuki.

"Why?" asked Shiki.

"My parents were the highest ranking pure bloods. So many wanted me as their wife." said Yuuki, stopping beside Rima.

"Ready?" asked Rima when her and Yuuki were in their spots, a couple feet apart.

"Yep. Bring it." said Yuuki planting her feet shoulder width apart.

"Scared?" asked Rima, taunting Yuuki.

"You wish." said Yuuki reaching behind her head, when her hands came forward they were clasped tightly around the hilt of a black sword with silver lettering.

Yuuki smiled as fear lite up Rima;s eyes.

"You scared?" taunted Rima turning Rima's question on herself.

"No." said Rima quickly shaking her head.

Rima and Shiki watched ,incredulous, as Yuuki changed before their eyes. Yuuki's hair grew out, now brushing against her lower back. Her eyes darkened to black with red flecks. Her skirt glowed ,brightly, as it changed shape. When the light dissipated they saw that the jean skirt had changed into a black and red pleated skirt.

"God dammit! Why can't it turn into a ponytail?" said Yuuki to herself but everyone could hear it.

Shiki and Rima watched, silently, as Yuuki ripped the bottom of her shirt, leaving her stomach bare. She used the part she had torn off to pull her hair into a ponytail.

'She really isn't normal..' thought Rima.

"Are you done yet?" asked Rima, impatiently, wanting to start the fight.

"It doesn't matter how long I take to get ready. I'm still gonna kick your ass." said Yuuki tearing the sleeves off her shirt and wrapping them around her hands.

Yuuki grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it out of the ground. She held the sword in front of her, both hands wrapped around the hilt.

"Ready." said Yuuki.

"Finally." said Rima before charging at Yuuki.

* * *

Ok that's the fifth chapter.  
I'm having trouble deciding if it should be the fight scene between Yuuki and Rima or when Ruka confronts Kaname and Zero.  
Lets me know please  
R&R


	6. Ruka's POV

Hi people! Sry it took so long to upload the 6th chapter. I've beenreally busy with track and getting ready for a talent show i'm being forced into. It doesnt help either when you have teachers constantly breathing down your neck and jumping your ass for not turning in your work.  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruka stormed out of the Moon Dorm, walking over to the Day Class boy's dorm in search of Kaname.

When she pushed the door open she saw a day class boy sitting on a couch, a book resting in his lap. She walked over to him

"Um...excuse me?" said Ruka sweetly noticing the boy blushing when he saw her, catching his attention.

"Um.... Yes ma'am... How can I help you?" asked the boy, flustered by her appearance.

"Do you by any chance know where Zero is?" asked Ruka, clasping her hands behind her.

"Yes... Sure do. He's up in his room with, I think, Kaname." said the boy.

"Thanks." said Ruka running up the staircase to Zero's room.

When she reached the door to Zero's room she pushed it open, finding Kaname sitting on the floor in front of the TV, his clothes and hair rumpled.

"Hi... Ruka. What brings you here?" asked Kaname, sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Looking for you... Why are you here?" asked Ruka her eyes widening as she took in Kaname's appearance.

"Me and Zero got sleepy so we decided to take a nap." said Kaname.

"So it's true you and Zero go out?" asked Ruka.

"Yep." said Kaname, smiling.

"I thought you said that once you broke up with Yuuki you would go out with me...." said Ruka trailing off.

"No, no. Aido said that he'd do out with you when he broke up with Ami." said Kaname shaking his head.

"Liar... I remember perfectly that you said that to me." said Ruka.

"You were drunk when Aido said that to you. Everyone sounded like me to you." said Kaname.

"Mmm...Kaname. Who's here?" mumbled Zero, running a hair through his tousled hair.

"Ruka is... but she's on her way out." said Kaname, pulling Zero down beside him.

"Yeah.. I was." said Ruka, tears filling her eyes as she ran from the room , slamming the door shut behind her.

Zero looked quizzically at Kaname. Kaname shrugged.

* * *

Okay that concludes the 6th chapter! The seventh will be up as soon as I'm able to get it finished.  
**Rate and Review please!**


	7. Yuuki vs Rima!

Ohayo!! This is the long awaited 7th chapter. Sorry for the delay my science teacher took it from me and I had to steal it back!! Stupid evil teacher! The eighth chapter has been started but won't probably get posted up until after spring break due to the fact I'm moving.  
Well, enough of me.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

Yuuki watched as Rima charged at her. Yuuki flipped backward away from Rima, landing on her knees a few feet away.

' Dang... she's fast.' thought Rima ducking when Yuuki swung her blade at her.

Yuuki swiped at Rima again, this time cutting her arm. Rima, now madder than a bull, ran at Yuuki. Rima punched Yuuki which sent her flying across the field.

Yuuki stood up, licking the blood from her lips.

"Not bad....For a brat." said Yuuki walking in a circle around a panting Rima.

Yuuki smiled as Rima went to hit her blocking the punch with the flat of her blade, Rima's knuckles busted when her fist collided with the blade.

Rima hissed in pain as her knuckles split and broke. She growled in pain as she stumbled back over a rock and her hurt arm collided with a tree then the ground.

Shiki watched in awe as Yuuki stood calmly, dodging the blows Rima dealt.

Yuuki grabbed Rima's clenched fist and trapped it behind her back. Yuuki pushed Rima's hand toward the base of her neck.

"Give up?" asked Yuuki pushing Rima's hand closer to her neck.

"No!" growled Rima, hissing when Yuuki pushed her hand closer to her neck again.

"You shouldn't have said that." said Yuuki pushing Rima's hand up all the way up, dislocating the joint and breaking the bone.

Rima screamed in pain as she held her, now broken, arm.

'Shoot.... She's getting rid of my strong points one at a time.' thought Rima pinning her broken right arm to her side.

Shiki grimaced as Rima's dislocated joint presses against her skin, threatening to push through.

Yuuki kicked at Rima her foot striking the hand of Rima's dislocated arm, the joint ripping through the skins. Blood poured out around the bleach-white bone that stuck up between two pieces of skin.

"Ow.... Really Rima... It'd be in your best interest to give up and go home." said Yuuki, drawing back from Rima.

"No!" yelled Rima charging at Yuuki stopping short in pain, falling to the ground.

"Suit yourself." said Yuuki snapping Rima's left arm at the elbow and wrist.

Rima screamed in pain and kicked Yuuki in the stomach making her fly backward and collide with Shiki. Shiki groaned when he hit the ground. Yuuki jumped up, quickly, and helped Shiki to his feet.

"Rima's fault...I know." said Shiki when Yuuki opened her mouth to speak.

Shiki swooped down to give her a ,quick, peck on the cheek before,lightly, pushing her back towards a fuming ,red-faced, Rima.

When Rima went to trip her with a round-house kick Yuuki stepped down on Rima's leg. Rima screamed and sat down, tears of anger and pain streaming down her face. Yuuki stepped behind her and held the sharp edge of the blade to Rima's throat.

"I give up!" yelled Rima, tears running down her face in defeat.

Yuuki stood up ,pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Kain-sempai...Can you come and get Rima for me?" Yuuki asked the man on the other end of the line.

She said 'thanks' before hanging up.

"Kain should be here in a couple minutes to get you." said Yuuki as she walked past Rima.

Kain appeared as soon as Yuuki reached Shiki. Shiki smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuki, pressing his lips to her forehead as her appearance went back to normal. The piece of cloth fell from her hair as it shortened back to shoulder length. Yuuki's eyes went back to their normal color, a melted chocolate brown.

"You are one crazy girl." said Shiki as he and Yuuki walked back to the Moon Dorm.

"Yes I am... And that's why you love me." said Yuuki sliding her hand gently into Shiki's.

"Yes it is." said Shiki pressing a kiss to her hand that was interlocked with his.

* * *

Okay that's the 7th chapter.  
I don't know how long it will be before the 8th chapter is put up so be patient. If you get tired of waiting check out some of my other stories.  
Rate and Review please!!!


	8. Ruka's Not So Brilliant Plan

So I just found this on my computer and I realized I haven't touched this story in a long, long time. Sorry every one that's been waiting like forever for this.  
Enjoy

* * *

When Ruka left the Day class dorm she smashed her fist into the wrought iron gate. She cursed loudly when she felt her hand break.

She hurried back to her room in the Moon dorm, slamming her door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and started crying.

'Why didn't I see this coming? He acts just like Ichijo around girls.' thought Ruka.

After crying for a couple hours Ruka sat up and wiped her eyes. Ruka jumped off her bed and ran to the library. She plopped down in the chair across from Ichijo. Ichijo looked up.

"Ruka...What do you need?" asked Ichijo.

"I need some help." said Ruka.

"With what?" asked Ichijo.

"Well... I want to make Kaname's room look like he had sex with a women. That would make Zero think Kaname cheated on him." said Ruka.

"Hm.. That'll be hard to do. But for you doll face, I can do it." said Ichijo, leaning over and kissing Ruka's cheek. "Just give me and Aido about a half hour and it'll be done."

Ruka walked up to her room, on her way she was passed by a speeding Aido who carried a bundle of girl clothes under his arm.

' I don't even want to know where he got those. They did look like Yuuki's though.' thought Ruka, smiling.

Entering her room Ruka laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Ruka was awoken a couple hours later by Ichijo.

"Kaname and Zero just got here. They're heading up to Kaname's room now." said Ichijo.

Ruka jumped off her bed and walked into the hallway. She smiled when a red faced Zero stormed down the hallway, and Kaname followed.

"I swear to god Zero. I didn't have sex with anyone. How could I? I've been with you all day." said Kaname.

'Ouch... Didn't see that coming...' thought Ruka.

"I know. It's just the smell of women's perfume makes me sick." said Zero.

Ruka frowned as Kaname and Zero walked away.

"Well that didn't go as planned." said Ichijo.

"Ya think!" screamed Ruka and slammed her bedroom door shut.

* * *

Well that chapter was really short. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was way long over due.


End file.
